The Duty of a Princess
by Allysien
Summary: This story is the sequel to the Duty of a Queen. Only this story is based on Esther's daughter, Alessa. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: I'm back!!! My first story, Duty of a Queen was very well received and now I'm very excited to get this new story out. It pretty much deals with Esther's daughter, Princess Alessa of Albion. How she was raised to lead her country. And about a certain silver-haired priest, that took her heart. So please R&R!! ENJOY!!!!)_

Duty of a Princess

Chapter 1

Many years have passed since Queen Esther, and Ion Fortuna were married, and they have gone through many hardships regarding their blend of races. This is the first time in history that a Terran and a Methuselah not only was joined in matrimony, but produced children as well. The children were able to walk through daylight without being burned to death. But they also possessed their father's super-human strength, and reflexes.

It's been 17 years now and, Queen Esther gave her husband 3 children. The first two, Ion was not able to be present. It pained him for missing the birth of his Daughter, Alessa, and his first born son, Abel. He was, however, there for the birth of his second son Radu who just turned 8. Radu resembled his mother more than the other two children. Alessa and Abel favored their father in their looks.

Growing up the children were educated of their Methuselah ancestors, and also of the history of Albion. Since Alessa was the oldest, she would inherit the throne to the country when she is fully grown. When Alessa was born, she had a blond fuzz of hair on her head. But as she grew, her hair turned to a more light red. Her eyes stayed red like her father's.

"Alessa!!" a voice called out. A tall figure was walking through the hedge maze in search of the young Princess. "We are you, Princess?"

Laughter rang out through the hedges, as Alessa ran further into the maze. She absolutely hated her morning lessons, and would much rather give her teacher a hard time in looking for her. Alessa was now a lovely young girl of 17, and enjoyed getting her tutor lost in her favorite maze. She just needed to avoid her teacher a little while long, until the airship from Empire comes. She would be spending the summer at the house of Mirka Fortuna, her great-grandmother.

"My Lady!! Come out at once!!" her tutor shouted again.

Alessa sat down in the bush and watched as her tutor walked on by. She covered her mouth with her hands to stop a giggle.

Another tall figure entered the maze and found the tutor.

"Any luck in finding our missing Princess?" he asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Not yet, Father." replied the teacher. "I thought she had grown out of these childish behaviors."

The Priest chuckled. "Please, allow me to try to find her."

"Good luck, Father." said the tutor as he started out of the maze. "You're gonna need it..."

The Priest walked further into the maze and listened carefully. He knew it would take him long to find the young Princess. He started to whistle a quiet tune as he continued to walk.

Alessa saw a figure coming her way and ducked further into the bush. She made no noise at all as the figure walked passed again. Once the footsteps were out of her range of hearing, Alessa started to come out of her hiding place. She stood up, brushed the twigs off of her long gown, and turned around to run.

She smacked right into someone, knocking them both to the grown.

Alessa looked up to see a face smiling up to her. "Gotcha!"

"F-Father Nightroad!!" Alessa felt a tingle of a blush on her cheeks.

The goofy Priest smiled again and helped Alessa to her feet. "Miss Alessa, you really need to learn to act more like a lady of 17."

Alessa laughed, but didn't reply.

Father Nightroad took her arm and led her out of the maze and towards her Palace. He would be escorting her to the Empire himself.

Ever since Alessa has been 13, she had developed a crush on the Priest. Now that she's a young woman, those feelings for the man has grown stronger. Alessa had kept her feelings to herself. Unable to tell anyone, or even ask for advise on the matter from her family. Alessa knew her mother and father would be disturbed to know that their child had fallen in love with a Crusnik. She looked over at the Priest and felt another blush creep over her face.

...What was she going to do?...

_(A/N: That's the first chappie. Please let me know what you think) :P _


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter :P Please Review your thoughts.)_

Chapter 2

"Alessa! Where have you been?" Abel led the young Princess into the Great Hall where her mother was waiting. "You are suppose to be in the library studying."

"Sorry, mama." replied the Princess. "But, you know how much I hate etiquette lessons. They put me to sleep."

Esther shook her red head at her child "I know dear, but that still no reason to run off on your teacher, and hide in our maze." Abel watched as the mother scolded her daughter. Esther completely unaware of his presence. He couldn't believe how much Alessa reminded him of Esther. She could be quite unpredictable, this Princess of Albion. He looked over to the young girl and smiled.

"Oh, Abel! I'm so sorry!" Esther apologized. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back."

"It was nothing at all, dear Esther." replied the Priest. "I've known the child since birth, and I know all of her hiding tricks." he smiled at Alessa again. Alessa looked up at the Priest and returned the smile. She was a bit disappointed when he broke eye contact. Returning his gaze back to the Queen.

"Where is Ion?" he asked. "I thought he would be here to see Alessa off."

"Oh, he'll be here." replied Esther. "He wouldn't send daughter off to the Empire without saying 'goodbye'."

Ion Fortuna came into the Hall with a smile on his face. Over the years, Ion had hardly aged at all. He was still as handsome as the day he married his love, Esther. Alessa always loved hearing the romantic story of how her mother and father managed to overcome all obstacles, and be together. She hoped that someday she would have such a tale to tell her children.

"Where is my little girl?"

"Here, papa!" Alessa ran over to her father and hugged him.

Ion gave his daughter a peck on the forehead. "I heard you've been misbehaving again this morning."

Alessa smiled up to her father and replied. "It wasn't that bad, papa."

"Well, I hope you'll behave yourself under Father Nightroads's watch." said Ion. "Also, Lady Asta will not enjoy playing hide-and-seek whenever you don't feel like doing your lessons."

"Yes, papa." Alessa stiffled back a giggle. "I promise to behave myself."

Ion walked his daughter to the landing of the airship. "You know, Alessa, you're no longer a child anymore. It's time you start acting your age." Ion looked at his first born. "You're a young adult now, and you-"

"Excuse me, Ion." Father Abel cut in. "If the young Lady doesn't hurry the ship will leave without her."

Esther ran up to her child and hugged her hard. "I want you to enjoy yourself in Byzantium, dear, and listen to Abel."

"Yes, mama." Alessa hugged her mum back. Ion kissed his daughter on both cheeks and said 'goodbye'.

"Shall we be off, Princess?" Abel took Alessa's arm and they walked to the ship.

Once aboard the vessel, Alessa turned and smiled up at the Priest and asked, "Why did you agree to acompany me to the Empire?"

"Well, I need to speak with the Empress on a few matters, and I gave my word to your parents that I would keep and eye on you. There's is going to be a ball at the Palace, and I'm sure there are going to be lots of young gentlemen there." replied the Priest.

Alessa averted her eyes to the sky. 'Is that the only reason?' she thought.

Abel noticed a slight change in Alessa's eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." she mumbled.

"Are you nervous about the ball?"

"It's not that, Father." she replied.

"Please," said Abel. "You know you can tell me anything, Alessa."

Alessa turned her eyes back on the silver haired Priest, and wondered if he would ever see her as anything but a child. A child that she no longer was. It was then that she noticed how close he was to her. She could feel another blush come on, and tried her best to hide it.

Abel, of course noticed her pink cheeks, and said "Ah, so that's it?"

"What?" Alessa asked, nervously.

"There's a certain young man that caught your eye." Abel smiled. "Will he be at the ball too?"

Alessa shot him a confused look. "Father, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Abel's turn to be confused. "I'm sorry. I thought that was the reason your face blushed.." He pushed his glasses back up on his face.

Alessa turned her head back to the sky. "No." she lied. "There's is no one."

"Be patient, Alessa." said the Priest. "You will find your love one day."

"You think so?" she asked, as she looked at him once more. His eyes were fixed on hers.

"Of course I do." He took a lock of her light hair in his fingers. "Trust me. One day, someone will come along and sweep you off of your feet. And this man will find it impossible not to love you. For you are good, and kind."

Alessa turned to face him and threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him. "Thank you, Father."

A few hours later Alessa was walking through the ship. Abel had managed to dissapear. Alessa was told from her mother to watch, and make sure that the Priest doesn't get himself sick with food poisoning... Again.

Alessa opened a door that led to a small chapel and saw the man lying on the floor, groaning in pain. She rushed over to Abel, and turned him on his back.

"Father! Are you alright?!"

Abel opened his eyes, and gave her a weak smile. "I think the milk in my tea expired..."

"Father..." Alessa brushed a few stray hairs from his eyes, and moved his head to her lap.

Abel looked up at her and said. "You're an angel... I think I'm going to be sick..." He then closed his eyes and fell into a light doze.

Alessa smiled down at him, and continued to stroke his silver hair.

'A man that caught my eye..' she thought to herself. 'I hope that someday soon you will see me the way I see you, Abel.' She slowly bent her head down and gave Abel a light kiss on his forehead.

'My Abel...'

_(A/N: Sorry that it's a bit short. I'll make the next chapter longer.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Trinity Blood... _:(

Chapter 3

Days seemed to go by very slow for Alessa. Whenever she was doing lessons with Lady Asta, she was with the Empress as one of her Maids of Honor. Each afternoon, Alessa would go with Abel to the Palace and join the other maids. The Empress, Seth, only had 3 companions who she trusted to be a Maid of Honor. The other two maids were Methuselah noblewomen, and from the day they met the Princess of Albion, they've taken a dislike to her. Even though they polite to Alessa, they called her a 'half breed' behind her back. Alessa had her father's excellent hearing, and heard every whisper when they thought she was out of earshot. Alessa cared not for their comments, because some day she would have them eating their words.

The Summer Ball was fast approaching and the ladies in the Palace were getting excited. Each year the entire noble men and noble women would get dressed in costumes and dance the night away. Alessa was the only one without a partner for the evening, and would have been more than happy to stay at the house of Moldova. Seth, however, insisted of Alessa being there, and she couldn't say 'no' to her Majesty.

Alessa stood quietly gazing at her image. She decided to go as 'Night'. Her black velvet dress was magnificent, and she knew she would eclipse every woman at the masque. The sleeves of the gown, full to just below the elbow, were slashed to show silver lace inserts. The silver lace was repeated at her wrists. The black velvet bell-shaped skirt parted to reveal a black brocade underskirt which had stars and a moon embroidered on it in silver, pearls, and diamonds. Alessa wore her hairs loose about her. Her light red hair hung just below her waist and was decorated in tiny pearls.

Alessa dreaded the thought of attending the ball, and made a point to duck out early. She left her room at the Palace and made her way down the stairs to the Great Hall. Several woman guests were standing nearby and as her gown was revealed, they gasped.

"Princess Alessa Laura, of Albion." called the announcer, as Alessa walked the last few steps down the stairs. Suddenly the room became quiet and she faced a sea of upturned faces. The Princess felt a bit out of place among the Methuselah.

"It's about time, Alessa." said Asta, coming towards her. "Her Majesty has been waiting for you to show up." The Duchess of Kiev took her arm and led Alessa through the large crowd of dancers.

"I can't stay too long," said the young girl. "Grama Mirka wants me home tonight at the Mansion."

"You'll stay until the Empress gives you permission to leave." replied Asta sternly.

Alessa rolled her eyes and looked to see the other two Maids of Honor. They were both watching Alessa and talking behind their hands. 'Damn gossip-crazed beasts...' she swore to herself. For most of the evening, Alessa sat beside the Empress, and telling her stories of Albion.

Finally, Seth noticed the very tired look on the Princess. "Alessa, it's alright if you'd like to leave." she said. "I might sneak off too. This year, the ball is just a snooze."

Alessa smiled at the younger girl. "Thank you, Seth. I'm sorry I'm not much for company tonight."

"It's not big deal." Laughed the Empress. "I like your company more than the other two foolish girls I have serving me."

Alessa stood up, kissed Seth on her cheek and bid her 'Goodnight.'

Back at the House of Moldova, Alessa learned that Mirka was going to be out for the night. Possibly at the same ball that nearly put her to sleep. Alessa walked the grounds along the mansion. The gardens seems to glow in the moonlight. No matter how many thoughts were running through her head, they all seemed to return to a certain Priest. It has been weeks since she saw him last, and wondered where he was. Alessa left the gardens and made her way to the balcony that surrounded the mansion, and turned her eyes to the moon in the night sky. 'It's so beautiful...' she thought, and started to yawn. She knew she should go inside and get ready for bed, but another part of her wanted to stay up a little longer.

"Abel..." she whispered.

"Yes." came the shocking reply.

Alessa screamed in surprise as she turned around. There, behind her was the Priest, and he looked just as tired as she did.

"FATHER!" she yelled. "Must you always sneak up on me?!?"

"Forgive me, my Princess." he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you." He walked up and stood beside Alessa, gazing at the sky.

Alessa looked up at him and felt a funny sensation go through her stomach. She wanted to ask where he'd been all this time, but no words came out.

"You look very lovely tonight, Alessa." said the Priest.

"Thank you." she managed to whisper.

Abel turned and saw that her hair hid her eyes from him and saw a pink tint on her cheeks. "How was the party?" he asked. "Where there any nice, handsome young men?"

"Truthfully, I never noticed. I was bored stiff and Seth allowed me to leave early." replied Alessa.

Abel laughed. "I'm sorry to hear."

Alessa looked up at him and watched as the Priest continued to stare at the sky.

Abel caught her eye and smiled. "Is there something the matter?" he asked.

Alessa shook her red head 'no', and turned to walk away. She had to get away from him right now. She felt her heart hammering inside her, and her face felt like it was on fire.

Abel walked quickly behind her, took her arm and force her a little too hard back at him. Alessa lost her balance momentarily, and fell into Abel's arms. Alessa turned to look at Abel's questioning gaze so full of concern. He knew something was bothering her, and for the first time she wouldn't tell him what it was.

"Please." he begged. "What it is."

"Abel..." Alessa whispered. She put her hands on his chest and felt the steady beat of his heart. It soothed her as she rested her head on him. "I am no longer a child. I want you to see me as I am. As a woman."

Abel raised his hands to her shoulders. "Alessa..."

She looked up to his face. She softly caressed his cheek with her fingers. His face was slightly cool to her touch. Alessa could feel his heart beating faster now under her other hand.

Abel was shocked beyond belief. He'd known Alessa since she was in diapers, and even had to change her dirty bum when she was a year old. And her she was, all grown up, and in his arms about to confess something. Abel stared into her red eyes, and felt as if he was drowning in them. He had no right to any kind of happiness. He was a sinner. Even though Cain is now long dead, he could never truly forgive himself for the past. Abel wanted to pull away from Alessa, but couldn't get his legs to move.

"I know I am young still," said Alessa. "But I know what it is I feel, Abel."

"Please, don't..." Abel whispered.

Alessa continued caressing his cheek. Her fingers slowly moving down and over his lips. "I love you..." There. She finally said it.

"I do not deserve you love, Alessa. I am a sinner."

"What you deserve is peace, Abel. When I look at you, I don't see a sinner." replied Alessa. "All I see is you."

Peace.

He wasn't sure if that was something he could obtain in this life. Oh, how he longed for release from the past. Abel lifted Alessa up slightly and brought his face to hers. His lips stopped inched away from hers Abel felt as if he was being controlled by an unknown force. He could feel her breath tickle his lips as closed the final distance between them. He brushed his mouth on hers. Abel didn't want to push beyond a brush of lips. He felt Alessa put her arms around his neck. Pushing her mouth against his. Neither of them moving their lips as they stood there.

Alessa wanted Abel to hold her. To wrap his arms around her body and hold her close to him. She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him. But, she could could feel he was still fighting with himself.

Abel opened his eyes and saw the look of pure innocence on Alessa's face. She was beautiful in his eyes. Her mouth is warm and soft against his. Abel moved his hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her small frame. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew it was wrong to encourage it. But at the same time, it felt so right. Would it be so wrong to give in? To free himself? It had been so long...

Abel removed his lips from Alessa's, and watched as she opened her ruby eyes. He stared at her for less than a minute before he seized her mouth again. This time it wasn't a simple brush of the lips, but a real kiss. A kiss so wonderful that Alessa wanted it to last until the stars burned out, until the ocean shrank to a drop, till time circled back on itself and began all over again.

"We must go inside now," Abel murmured at last. "It's late..."

Alessa clung to him, so weak with love she feared she'd fall if he let go of her. She looked up and saw a smile on his face. It may have been small, bit it was still a smile. Alessa turned her head on his chest and looked up to they black sky. She watched as the full moon played hide-and-seek in the clouds. Like Juliet, she prayed the gentle night would last forever, loving, black-browed night.

_(A:N: And another chappie down. I made is a bit longer than I thought it would be. Please R&R)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update this story as fast as I did Duty of a Queen. Life has been taking up a lot of time. But here's the next chapter, ENJOY!)_

Chapter 4

Abel guided the Princess inside from the dark night. He wrapped an arm about her waist and held her close to him. Abel had no idea what to do. He considered sending Alessa off to bed, and ending everything here. He looked down and saw a smile of pure joy on Alessa's face, as she fingered his long hair. Her pretty face had a pink glow on it. Slowly he walked Alessa up the stairs, and to the door of her bedroom. Alessa closed her eyes, and puckered her pink lips up towards the Priest. She looked adorable.

Abel stared at her for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asked a little amused.

"Allowing you to kiss me." Alessa replied. She put her hands on his shoulders and got on her toes. She was now only inches away from his mouth.

Abel smiled, and closed the final distance. Alessa was eager to have his mouth on hers, and felt as if her blood was on fire. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue out. She played and poked at Abel's lips, until he granted her passage into his mouth. Alessa wrapped one arm around his neck and drew him even closer to her, and fiddled with the door knob of her room. Once opened, she pulled Abel in behind her and closed it shut.

Abel picked up the young girl and brought her to a near by table. Gently, he sat her down and started to lightly kiss her bare shoulder. Alessa gave a small moan, as cool lips touched her skin. She felt shivers race up and down her spine. Abel moved his mouth from her shoulders. Giving little kisses all across her collarbone.

Alessa played with the collar of his coat, and undid the buttons. Letting it slid to the floor. She felt Abel pick her up once more and walked her over to the large bed in the center of the room. Alessa laid down, her red hair spreading all over the light colored sheet. Abel smiled down at her again. He kissed her harder than he ever did. Alessa moaned into his mouth the moment she felt his hard body on hers. She felt her whole body begin to tingle all the way to her toes.

'Should I really be doing this?' Abel thought to himself. There was so much at stake here. First was his friendship with the King and Queen of Albion. Esther would never speak to him again, and Ion would hunt him down and kill him for breaking his only daughter's heart. Alessa told him she would give him peace. But peace wouldn't last. Eventually, Abel would end up hurting the poor girl. And that thought bothered him more than anything else in the world.

'Do I love this girl?' he asked himself.

"Abel..." Alessa moaned his name. Her hands roaming all over his back.

Abel snapped his head up as he was brought back to reality. What the hell was he doing? He quickly got up off of Alessa and fixed his clothes. When did Alessa start to undo his shirt? This was beyond wrong. Beyond sin. He was about to seduced an innocent girl. A girl he knew since birth.

"I'm sorry, Alessa." he began. "But we can't do this." He quickly turned and left the room. But not before seeing the mixed look of confusion and hurt in her eyes.

Alessa sat there for sometime. 'What happened?' she thought to herself. 'Did I do something wrong?' She laid down, face in her pillows and wept until she fell asleep.

Abel stood outside Alessa's door and heard her cry softly. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want her then, and there. He was ready to finish the act of love if she didn't moan out his name. He listened to Alessa cry until all was quiet again, then quietly walked down the hall and vanished into the dark Palace. He needed to be alone and relieve the ache in his groin.

_A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I have the next chapter already in the works and it will be longer :) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. I just write. -**

Chapter 5

Days have passed, and Alessa had not seen Father Nightroad in or around the Palace. It was as if he just disappeared on her without a word. With each day that passed, Alessa's mind went from a depression, and then to anger. She confessed her love to the Priest, he was opening up to her in ways he never did with anyone else. Abel was even responding to the Lady's fierce kisses and soft touches, and then he just stopped. He just jumped up, and left her. Then he vanished. Alessa did everything she could to occupy her mind off of the Priest. She spent more time than ever at the Empress's Court. Alessa even began to take extra lessons that Asta was teaching. Lady Kiev was impressed by Alessa's dedication in her studies.

With all the time Alessa spent at Seth's side, she didn't notice a certain young man eying her. Christian O'Malley was a nobleman of the Empire, and a favorite of the Empress. He was handsome enough to drive any other lady crazy. Tall, dark hair, piercing eyes so black a girl could get lost in. Christian had a growing infatuation with the young Princess, and vowed to himself that he would have her. He had the reputation among the ladies in waiting as the "seducer". He had a great desire for Alessa and she was blind to his plot to possess her.

Alessa had met Christian a few times during her stay at the Palace. Right from the start she didn't like him. There was something sinister in his black eyes that frightened her every time he would look at her. Sure he was nice to look at, but he was also very conceited. Thinking he was God's gift to woman, or something. She had to laugh at the way all those ladies would through themselves at Christian, trying to catch his eye.

After the evening meal at the Palace, Alessa was on her way to her apartments. When Alessa would be with the Empress late, she would stay overnight in the rooms Seth had set aside for the Princess. Alessa was with Seth and asked about Abel Nightroads whereabouts. Seth merely said that he was out on business for her and would return again in time. Alessa felt a slight relief pour through her as she neared her room. Christian O'Malley saw Alessa leave and followed quickly behind her.

He was right behind her, as she was just about to enter her room. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Why do you dislike me, my beauty?"

Alessa was slightly startled as she turned to see arrogance on his face. "I do not dislike you, Christian." she said, looking at him evenly. But Christian's smirk of triumph faded when she continued, "But neither do I like you."

"God, how your virtue inflames me, Princess." muttered Christian.

"I do not seek to inflame you, sir." replied Alessa. "I only seek to go to sleep." She turned around and moved to her door.

"But nonetheless you do, my lady." He shot a quick glance around their surroundings. Catching Alessa off guard, he led her away from her door, and guided her into a private alcove. Before she had recovered her shock, Christian O'Malley arms wrapped quickly about her. Alessa was outraged, and she struggled fiercely against him. "Sir! Loose me at once!!" she demanded.

His low laughter was almost a growl. "No, my pretty Alessa, I shall not. You have become a fever in my blood. Enough of this coyness, Princess. I long to taste your ripe lips, and," he lowered his dark head to kiss the tops of her breasts, "these far sweeter fruits."

She tried to free her arms. Revolted, she pulled away from him, but he tightened an arm about her while his other hand grasped and held her head in a firm grip. Desperately she tried to turn away from the lips descending on hers, but she couldn't, and Christian's mouth ravaged hers wetly, trying to force passion where there was none. Alessa dared not scream, for the Empress was in love with O'Malley and might believe her the aggressor. Christian O'Malley, of course, knew this. His tongue pushed past her teeth, thrusting deeply with obvious meaning. Confident, his hands were boldly lifting her skirts now, and knowing she had but one chance before he coolly raped her, she swiftly lifted her knee to find his vulnerable groin. She was rewarded by instant release, and a look of acute pain on Christian's surprise face.

Without a word, Alessa fled the alcove, her cheeks burning. She was fortunate that Christian's chosen rendezvous place had been secluded. Once in the privacy of her apartments, Alessa locked the door, and went to draw a bath. She needed to get Christian's scent off of her. The filthy, arrogant bastard! How dare O'Malley attack her? She had done everything to discourage him, but he could not be put off.

Christian started to breath normally again, as he rubbed the soreness from his groin. The little vixen was right on target with her knee. A grin twitched across his mouth. She would resist him again, and he knew it. Christian would have to think of another way to get what he wanted. And he _will_ get what he wants. Soon, Alessa will purr like a kitten at his feet when he's done with her, and she will give herself willingly to him. A wicked smile now marked his face. Yes, she will not escape him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Alessa went with Asta to the Bazaar. Alessa needed time to get over her recent attack on her. More than ever, Alessa wished Abel was around.

"Alessa?" Lady Kiev pulled her from her thoughts, "What's troubling you? You're very quiet this morning. Is something wrong."

Alessa forced a small smile, and shook her head 'no'.

"Alright. I won't pry." replied the Duchess. "But, I know you well enough to know when somethings on your mind."

"I think I'm going to go buy Mama a new brooch." Alessa said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait for me. I need to finish getting new materials."

"It's not but three shops away. I'll be fine." Alessa walked away from her guardian, and went to the shop.

Asta just shook her head. She knew Alessa would be just fine one her own for thirty seconds. It's just that she gave her word to watch her.

Alessa looked over a coupled of brooches and jewels. When she'd return with Asta back to the Palace, she would write to her parents. She missed them very much these last few weeks. After her purchase, Alessa looked behind for Lady Kiev but she nowhere in sight. The crowd of people seemed to have grew in a short time. Alessa started to walk back to were she last saw Asta, when she felt hands beneath her elbows, lifting her off of her feet. She had no time to cry out as she was rushed around the corner and into an alley where vehicle was waiting.

She was set back down on her feet for a moment, and Alessa opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, a silk scarf was tied over her mouth, stifling her cries. A man knelt down to secure her ankles, the she was swiftly lifted into the vehicle, where her wrists were quickly bound above her head. The vehicle drove off and left the alley, melting into the noisy main streets of the Bazaar.

Alessa's head was whirling and her heart was pounding with shock and outrage. She forced herself to lie perfectly still, for panic made her want to scream. With a supreme effort of will, she drew several deep, calming breaths. Panic was not the solution, nor would it answer the many questions her frightened mind was now asking. _Did they not know who she was? Who were these men? Where were they taking her? Why had they taken her? Was it a mistake? It had to be._

It was difficult not to give way to fear. She was so busy trying not to be overcome by terror that she lost track of time and was surprised to realize that the vehicle was no longer moving. The doors opened and a man leaned in and removed her gag, and a cup put to her lips.

"Drink, woman!!" he commanded.

Alessa turned her head away. "What is it?" she demanded.

The man gripped the back of her head with strong fingers and forced the cup against her mouth. "A simple potion to calm your fears," he replied. "Drink!"

"I am not afraid!" Alessa lied.

The man looked straight at her and said "You will drink, or I shall be forced to deal harshly with you."

"How dare you!" she hissed. "I am Alessa Fortuna, Princess of Albion! You dare not touch me!!" she spat in his face.

The man wiped his face and forced the liquids from the potion in her mouth. Alessa coughed, and tried to spit it out of her mouth but failed. The man slapped her hard across the face, and Alessa fell back. She had known that the liquid was drugged, and she struggled to stay awake. She lost the struggle and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_(A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will have the next chapter up sooner than the last.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tears poured down Esther's cheeks as she buried her face in her husband chest. Ion and Esther left for Byzantium the moment they heard their Alessa was kidnapped. The Princess had been missing for 2 weeks now, and there was no sign of her anywhere in the Empire. Abel Nightroad, and Mirka Fortuna were also there and sick with worry.

"W..Where is m...my child?" sobbed Esther.

"We are doing everything we can to find her." said the Empress. Seth was as close to tears herself. "It's as if she just vanished..."

"It is impossible for a royal to simply disappear without a trace!" roared Ion. "I will kill whoever took my little girl!"

"Please, Ion." Mirka place a hand on her grandson's shoulder. "For Alessa's sake, we need to be calm. We will find your daughter!"

"Think! No one saw Alessa kidnapped, or no one will admit to having seen it. Every market, every airship and the docks has been thoroughly searched thrice over! Yet there is no trace of Alessa. _Why?_ Why is there no trace of her?" Abel ran a hand through his hair, and continued. "Perhaps she was taken from the city immediately."

"I have guards posted out all over Byzantium." said Seth. "If she's still in the Empire we'll find her. If she's not, I'm sure someone has seen her and will come forth with information."

Ion stroked his wife's red hair. Trying to calm her.

"I want her back, Ion..." whispered Esther. "I want her back in my arms..."

"So do I, my love." Tears began to stung his eyes. "So do I..."

"There is something strange about all of this." began Abel. "Who would even dare to kidnap Alessa."

Seth stood up, and walked to the window. The sun was now starting to set. "It is strange.." she said.

"Seth?" Esther looked at her friend. "What is it?"

Seth placed her hand on her chin, "I can't be sure about it. I can only hope it is a coincidence.."

"What?"

"Around the same time Alessa disappeared, one of my noblemen left for his estates all of a sudden. Some of my ladies said he developed an interest in her. But I knew Alessa wouldn't get involved with a man with his reputation."

Abel approached his sister. "What kind of reputation? What is this man's name?"

"Christian O'Malley. My ladies call him the 'Seducer'. A lover among the ladies." replied the young girl.

"It has to be him!" shouted Esther.

"We can't know for sure, my dear." said Ion.

"We cannot accuse O'Malley of kidnapping." said Seth. "If we are wrong on this... I pray we are wrong. I pray Alessa is alright, and alive."

Mirka stepped forward. "Majesty, I know you are fond of this young man, but we cannot forgive this. If he is involved, if you will not see to his sentence, I will!"

"And I!" Abel moved beside Mirka.

Mirka turned to Ion. "Perhaps you should take Esther to your room, dear. I think the both of you should at least try and get some rest."

"We couldn't possibly, grandmother..."

"There is nothing more we can do, Ion." she hugged him the way she did when he was a child. "All we can do now is wait. I'll call you if there's any news."

Ion nodded and guided his devastated wife from the room.

"That's all we can do..." the Priest mumbled as he left the room also. Abel walked to the balcony and stared out into the darkening sky. '_Where are you, Alessa?'_ he thought to himself. _'Where ever you are, I will find you! I swear to god!'_ He now let the tears fall freely down his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alessa started to stir. Her mouth felt so dry as she opened her eyes, and stretched. She looked around and wondered where she was. Then it all came back to her. Someone had taken her off of the streets, tied her up, drugged her, and planned on doing god only knows what. Alessa forced herself not to cry. She was beyond scared, but she would not show it to her captors. She would force herself to be strong, and to endure whatever comes. Her head started to pound, and she groaned softly.

Immediately, a pretty young woman with large brown eyes and rich golden hair was standing by her bed.

"I am Gelfem," she said in a sweet, clear voice. Two young women appeared by Gelfem's side. "These are my companions, Sah and Seren." Gelfem continued. "We have been told that you are to be called Naksh, which mean the beautiful one. Indeed, you are very, very beautiful. How do you feel? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"My name is Alessa Fortuna, Princess of Albion, and I shall answer to no other name!" Alessa was furious.

"You must not distress yourself, Naksh," Gelfem said gently. "It is always difficult at first for a new slave to adjust herself, but in a few days everything will seem quite normal to you."

"_I am not a slave!! _" Alessa shouted. She suddenly realized that she and the other three young women were totally naked but for delicate gold chains that sat atop their hipbones. "Where are my clothes?" she demanded of them.

Gelfem smiled. "It is not permitted that we wear clothing in our chambers. When we walk outdoors in the gardens, however, or travel to and from our Lord's Palace, we are suitably garbed."

"And who is this Lord? Who is this man who has dared to kidnap me off the street in broad daylight?" Alessa demanded. "My people will be looking for me, and when they find me, your _Lord_ will wish he'd never been born!!!"

"It is not permitted that we reveal our Lord's name to you," Gelfem said meekly. "You are not yet worthy to know it."

Alessa felt rage race through her. Her first instinct was to claw at the serene pretty faces that looked at her. But then she understood that the three girls were mindless slaves. They were not responsible for her plight. She forced her anger aside. "Where am I?" _If I know where I am, I can plan my escape._

"You are on the Island of a Thousand Flowers, Naksh," a male voice replied, and Alessa turned to see the man who had given her the potion.

"Who are you?" she asked curtly. She disliked him on instinct, having seen the enjoyment in his eyes from having power over her.

"I am Shakir. I have been chosen to be your personal guard. I am in charge here at the Island. There are three other men here to aid me. Their names, however, are no concern of yours."

"Why have you kidnapped me, Shakir? I am a Princess and and a powerful woman in my own land. I stand high in the Empress' favor. Are you aware that I am friends with the Duchess of Kiev as well? She will certainly inform my family and the Empress about my disappearance. You have done a terrible thing, but if you will return me to my grandmother, Mirka Fortuna, I will forgive you. Nothing will be said about your foolish crime." Alessa tried to look as brave as she sounded.

A small smile touched Shakir's mouth. "Unlike these flowers who are to be your companions Naksh," he indicated the three other women, "you are a woman of intelligence. You have caught my master's eye, and as he is high in favor with the Empire, his behavior will be overlooked-_should _it be found out, which it won't. You were merely one of many women who shopped in the Bazaar. My master's servants worked so quickly that you did not have time to attract attention. You have disappeared off the face of the earth. Your family will attempt to seek your whereabouts, Naksh, but they will never find you here." Shakir laughed. "Accept your fate, Naksh. You will again know any life but this one."

"Go to hell!" Alessa shouted.

"Naksh, you must not insult Shakir," Gelfem gently admonished her. "He stands high in our master's favor. He is to be respected. He seeks only to be your friend. With his help, you can easily become one of our master's favorites. Without his help, you might be sold into slavery and end up in some terrible place."

"I do not choose to become one of your mater's favorites," snapped Alessa angrily. "I am a royal of Albion, and future Queen of my land. I am a free woman, and I will yield myself to no master. Do you understand that, Shakir? Never will I yield myself to your master!!"

Shakir smiled cruelly at her, and slapped her hard across the face. "Who you were, and where you come from means nothing anymore! Here you are a slave. You're only purpose in life now is to please your master." He turned and left the room, followed by the other young girls. Leaving Alessa alone.

Alessa raised a hand to touch her burning cheek. Tears were running down her face, and she seemed unable to stop them from falling. _Abel! Please come for me!_ Her mind cried out. _Papa! Mama! I'm so scared..._

_(A/N: Another chapter down. Please R&R!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:...I'd say I own everything that's Trinity Blood... but that would be a lie... sobs... I don't own...

Chapter 7

Alessa was awakened by Gelfem's hands shaking her. "Naksh, it is time to bathe. You must wake up." Alessa opened her eyes and saw that it was pitch black out the window. She had no idea when she fell asleep or for how long. Gelfem led Alessa out of her room, and down many corridors until they came across a pool. The floor was a red marble, and the ceiling was made of glass. The full moon shone brightly enough to light up the water. It was a lovely room. Alessa walked into the water, and sat down deep in the warm water. She couldn't remember the last time a bath felt so nice.

"I have been instructed to maid you, Naksh." said Gelfem.

"I am quite capable of bathing myself!" Alessa snapped. "And my name not Naksh!"

"A great lady does not perform menial tasks, even for herself," Gelfem chided Alessa. "Besides," she continued, lowering her voice so that only Alessa could hear her, "if you do not allow me to do my duty as I have been ordered, Shakir will report me and have me beaten. Our master's instruction are quite explicit, and our master must be obeyed at all times. Disobedience can sometimes mean death."

"They would punish you because of my actions?" Alessa said disbelievingly. Gelfem nodded earnestly. The more Alessa learned of this place, the less she liked it.

"You must understand, Naksh," said Gelfem. "We are only slaves."

"I am not a slave!" Alessa exploded.

"You _are_ a slave, as we are," Gelfem said patiently. "The only difference between us is that you are now favored in our master's eyes."

Alessa felt anger boiling in her once again, but she fought it back. "Very well," she agreed, "you may bathe me." Gelfem went right to work washing her mistress. She scrubbed Alessa's hair four times with a rose scented soap, and rinsed it till she was satisfied of its cleanliness. In the morning, Alessa would explore this island and assess the various means of escape. Still, she was outraged by this kidnapping.

"Come, come!" Seren called to her. "You must be massaged with rose cream if your skin is to be kept like silk."

"You master will have no pleaser from me," Alessa hissed at the girl. She was shocked, a moment later, to find Shakir was to massage her.

He looked at her mockingly, daring her to protest, his dark eyes reading her very thoughts. "Lie on your belly," he commanded, and without a word, she obeyed. She must not, she knew, waste her strength in fighting hopeless battles.

His hands on her back and shoulders were tolerable, but when Shakir began to knead her buttocks strongly, Alessa swallowed back her nervousness. His touch was impresonal, however, and she relaxed. Shakir's hands moved down her legs and finally her feet. Then he ordered her to lie on her back and his hands began the return voyage up her body.

It was difficult, on her back, to hide her repugance from Shakir. Sternly, she forced a impassive expression and, closed her eyes, concentrated on her breathing. As his thumbs swirled over her breasts, she nearly cried out. But there was no lewdness in his touch. Massaging a woman was for him only one of many everyday tasks.

"You have beautiful breasts. The master will be very pleased."

She wanted to cry, but Alessa bravely held back her tears. No man, except Abel Nightroad has ever touched her like this. Then it was over, and Shakir was ordering them out of the room.

In the morning, Alessa's intention to explore the island for a means of escape was thwarted. Shakir would not allow any of them the freedom of the gardens. The master, he pompously announced, was not ready to grant them that privilege. They were forced to remain indoors, where their day, and the two days that followed, were spent in the baths, on the massage table, eating and talking. Alessa was bored with her companions, who, though sweet-natured, seemed to have no interest in life other than their master, his desire, his pleasures.

Alessa hated all of it, the nudity the endless preparing of her body as though she was a bird to be dressed for roasting, and the rose odor of the lip balm they painted her lips with. Beneath the makeup and trappings she felt that she was no longer Alessa Fortuna, Albion's only Princess, and future Queen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed. Two weeks. Shakir could see that Alessa was near to violence with her close confinement. Weary of dull conversation with Gelfem, Seren, and Sah, she spent a good deal of time pacing her room for exercise. This confused the others, who preferred being indolent.

"The master comes!" shouted Seren one evening.

Alessa turned her gaze from the stars and replied icly. "Who cares."

"You will not be rude to our master, Naksh." Gelfem appeared in the door. "He has called for you tonight."

"Good. I have a few words to say to this _bastard_." said Alessa.

"Naksh! Guard your tongue!" hissed Gelfem.

"I will not!! This master of yours is a BASTARD of a man!" Alessa shouted back. "If he does not release me from this island, I will kill him with my bare hands!"

"ENOUGH!" Shakir entered room. "Prepare your mistress for your master. He will not be kept waiting."

They dressed Alessa in a long pink nightgown that was cut low in the front, and fell in soft folds as her ankles. Her hair was loose about her and brushed till it shone. The girls added more rose lip balm on her mouth. Then they placed little pink slippers on her feet. Shakir took her arm and walked her down the many halls until they came to a door.

"If you know what's good for you, Naksh, you will attempt to please your new master." said Shakir quietly.

"I have absolutely no intention of _pleasing_ your master. I would rather rot in hell." she replied.

Shakir only smirked and opened the door, allowing Alessa entrance. Once she walked through, the door was shut then locked. Leaving her alone in the room.

"Come in." A voice called. "Come to where I can see you, my kitten."

Alessa crossed her arms over her chest and shouted. "I do not take orders!"

From the shadows, a tall man came into view. Alessa's eyes widen in realization of who her _master_ was.

"You!" she hissed.

Christian O'Malley smiled at his new toy, and continued to approach her. "I told you once that I would have you, Princess," Alessa backed away from the man as he continued towards her. "There is no escape from me. You will not be leaving this island."

Alessa backed up against a wall. "You have absolutely no right in keeping me here!" she screamed. "Release me from this place at once!"

Christian grabbed her chin. "I'm sorry, Naksh, but you are not the master of this estate. I am, and you will learn to obey me."

Alessa tore her face away from his hand. "I will never obey you, you bastard. You disgust me!"

Christian smirked and snatched Alessa. Wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You not always hate me, my kitten. In time you will learn to love your master." He then slammed her hard against the wall. Then he rubbed his body against hers, until Alessa was able to see straight again.

"Get off of me!" she hissed. Alessa struggled against him, trying to free herself from his grasp. Unfortunately O'Malley was stronger than her, and kept Alessa against the wall.

"No!" he lowered his mouth and licked her lips before taking them completely. He kissed her hard and slobbered wet kisses over her face. Alessa felt as if she would vomit in his mouth.

'This can't be happening...' she thought as she began to struggle once more. Alessa couldn't bare this. Rape was a terrifying thought, and it scared the hell out of her.

Christian slammed her again against the wall. Hitting her head hard, Alessa was knocked out. Christian smiled again and picked up the young girl. Carefully he walked over and placed her on the large bed, before laying down next to her. Tonight he would teach her how to please, and respect him. Or he will punish her.

_(A/N: Here's another chapter! I will not have acess to a computer this weekend... :( So please bear with me and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Allysien)_


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: WARNING!! This chapter contains rape.)_

Disclaimer: Me no own... :(

Chapter 8

The warm autumn air caressed his cheek as Abel made his way down the docks of the Empire. The day before, Lady Asta heard a rumor about two men carrying an unconscious women aboard a ship. This was their first, and only lead of the vanishing of Alessa. Abel hadn't had a good night sleep since the kidnapping of the Princess. More than anything, he wanted to find her, hold her, and keep her safe. It hit him hard the day after Alessa tried to seduce him.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the Priest did have feelings for the girl. All the time after he left Alessa, he'd been a fool. Running away when he should have confronted his feelings for the Princess. He only hoped than when he brought Alessa home, he hadn't lost her completely.

"Yes, my lady." said an elderly looking boatman. "A young lady, with red hair."

Lady Asta glared at the man. "Are you sure of this?"

"Of course. She was being carried by two others. Men."

"And you didn't think it odd?" asked Abel. "That two men carrying an unconsious girl didn't seem suspicious to you?"

"No sir." replied the old man. "I had asked about the lady, and they told me she was wife to one of them. They said that the girl was simply drunk. Not used to good wine."

"Were did you take them, old man?" asked Asta.

The boatman thought for a moment. Trying to remember the name of the place. "They asked me to take them to an island. About four hours sail west from here. I think they called it, _Island of a Thousand Flowers_."

"I see..." mumbled Abel.

"Do I get a reward?" the old man asked, hopefully.

"Yes," said Asta. "you do for you've earned it," and reaching into her pocket for a pouch, she handed it to him. "Have you a family?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady."

"Then give your wife half of this before you go out and get drunk," she ordered him with a smile.

His eyes widened slightly at the weight of the pouch in his palm, and with a bob of his head he thanked her, and was gone.

Asta turned to the Priest. "We need to get back to the Palace. Immediately!"

"What is it, Asta?"

"Soon, Priest." she said. "I will tell everything once were back at the Palace."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian O'Malley looked over at his new pet. Alessa was finally beginning to stir, and he glanced about to ascertain that all was in readiness. A low table on the right side of the bed contained a large goblet of wine, well laced with aphrodisiacs, and two crystal cups. He lowered himself onto the bed next to her, his hands stroking her perfumed flesh. She made a small sound of pleasure and stretched.

_Alessa had been dreaming. _

_In her sleep she was siting in a field of flowers. Waiting. Then he came, and helped her to her feet. She looked into his eyes, and smiled._

_Abel..._

_"How did you find me?" she asked._

_Abel Nightroad smiled. "If I was blind, I would see you."_

_Alessa wrapped her arms around him, and put her head on his chest. "Stay with me?"_

_"Always..." He brought her up to him, and kissed her mouth. "I'll never leave you..."_

Christian bent over Alessa and pressed his mouth to hers. With a deep sigh, she wrapped her arms about him and returned the kiss, her lips parting beneath his, her little tongue darting about to find and tease his. She was so meltingly sweet that when he pulled away from her a moment later, he groaned.

Alessa stiffened, and her eyes flew open. "_You!_ Must you invade my dreams as well as my life with your distasteful presence?" Her voice was harsh and angry.

"It was not a dream you yielded to, Naksh. It was me, and I will admit to liking you more docile," he shot back at her mockingly. "Tonight I shall tame you, Naksh. Come morning, you will be purring like a cat instead of a wild one."

Alessa laughed at his words. "O'Malley, you've attempted all summer to gain my attentions, and failed. Just what can you do? I will soon be found."

"I can fuck you." he said quietly. "Believe me when I say, you will not be found here. Your people will search the Empire, and fail, then give up. You are now mine till your death."

"What?" She was astounded by his calm response.

He smiled pleased to have caught her off guard. "There are times," he said, "when your innocence amazes me, Naksh. There are some women who prefer being taken with harshness rather than gentleness. Perhaps you are one of those women. We are about to find that out, my Princess."

With that, Christian flung himself on top of the girl and held her down. He sent kissed all over her face and then down her neck to lower areas. Alessa fought and struggled as best she could, but could not break free of his grasp. She felt herself panic when she felt something hard pressing against her leg, and doubled her efforts in escaping.

"Release me, O'Malley!!!!" she screamed. "You must not do this to me!!" Alessa felt his hand go up her nightgown and played at the flesh he found. She screamed more and fought wildly, but to no avail.

Christian looked up at Alessa, and slapped her hard across the face. "Be silent, _bitch!_"

Alessa stopped her struggle when she started to see stars blurring up her vision. She groaned in pain.

Christian took this opportunity and positioned himself between her silken thighs. In one quick movement, he thrusted deeply into her passage. Alessa opened her eyes and cried out in pain. She felt as if she was being torn apart inside. Tears now appeared in her eyes as she saw the look of satisfaction on O'Malley's face as he started to pump her.

Alessa felt the pain slowly subside as Christian moved on her. Thrusting slowly at first until she moaned uncontrollably. Alessa hated him for this. He took something very precious from her. Something she wanted to give to the one she loved, and when the time was right. Christian was now thrusting faster and faster. He could feel himself almost at his peek. She was so tight.

Alessa was now moaning in both shame and in pleasure. Her heart felt as if it will fly right out of her chest as he moved on her. And finally Christian groaned as he spilled his hot seed into her. He rolled off of Alessa and walked over to a basin and washed his male parts. Alessa couldn't stop her body from shaking. She felt violated, and dirty. Alessa turned her head away from Christian, and put her face down in the pillows. She would not let him see the tears in her eyes.

_"Abel...ABEL!!!!!!"_ she cried out in her thoughts.

_(A/N: So... Ok I cleaned up the rape scene a bit. It wasn't as bad as I intended it to be. :P Please R&R)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abel ran to catch up to Asta. Ever since the docks that day, they had been racing to find the Empress, and Mirka. The pair entered the Palace of the Empress and waited to be summoned into her presence. Finally a guard granted them entrance into her chambers.

"We have news, Seth." said the Priest, now almost out of breath.

"Yes," the Duchess of Kiev replied. "I believe we now know where Alessa is."

Seth stood and walked towards the two. "Really? That's wonderful news!" She turned to a guard. "Call the King and Queen of Albion to the Palace." The guard bowed, and left the room. "I'm happy we will finally be able to bring the Princess back."

"Are you?" asked Asta.

"What kind of question is that, Asta?" demanded Abel. "Of course my sister is glad that Alessa will soon be returning home."

"I ask again, my Empress." Asta narrowed her eyes at the young girl. "Once you know who kidnapped the Princess, will you still be glad of her returning?"

"How can you even ask me that, Astaroche? Of course I will be glad." She cocked her head of her. "What is it you know?"

Asta took a deep breath and said. "Alessa had been taken to the Island of a Thousand Flowers, Empress." Seth gasped at the name and the Duchess continued. "She was taken there by two men. They drugged her, and then brought her to Christian O'Malley."

"_No!_" Seth was horrified. "You are wrong!"

"I am not!" shouted Asta. "The boatman spoke the truth. There was no lie in his eyes. He even described the young girl that with the other two. I know it is Alessa, and I know you know who lives on the Island."

Abel had been listening and couldn't believe it. Alessa had been in the Empire this whole time. How could they have missed this Island? "I'm not sure I understand this, Asta..."

"Then let me clarify it for you Priest." she said. "Your sister, the Empress, is in love with a nobleman by the name of Christian O'Malley. Christian O'Malley has been infatuated with the Princess all summer long. Alessa hates this man and he took her. He is the one responsible for this crime. Done God only knows what to her, these past two months."

"_Stop it!_" cried Seth.

"It is your duty as Empress to see this crime is brought to justice!" shouted Asta.

"What is going on here?!" shouted Mirka Fortuna. All heads turned to see Esther and her husband as they now stood in the room.

"Is it true?" Esther was near to tears. "Have you found my child, Asta?"

Asta turned and nodded, then turned back towards the Empress. "Will you let your infatuation for this criminal cloud your judgment on this issue? Are you really willing to let Alessa suffer at the hands of that man?" Seth said nothing. Asta turned to Mirka and continued. "We will move at once. Assemble all the guards, and have them ready to leave within the hour."

"It will be done." Mirka left the room with her grandson.

"I will also be going on this mission." Abel said as he approached his sister. "I'm sorry, Seth. If that man touched Alessa in any way, I will kill him myself." Then he left the room, followed by Esther and Asta.

Seth turned and walked on the balcony. Many emotions were flooding through her. Anger, sadness, hate, and love. Yes the Empress did love the O'Malley, and couldn't believe what he might have done.

"Damn you, Alessa..." she swore softly. "Damn you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Christian gave the Princess three days to recover. She had suffered extreme shock, and fell ill. He thought three days would be enough time to heal whatever wounds he inflicted on her.

Christian had been waiting in his room for the girl on the evening of the third day. His desire for the girl was beginning to drive him insane. He needed to taste her, to touch her once more.

He turned his head and saw the door opened, and Alessa walked through. She was wearing a black silk nightgown. Her long red hair loose about her, and she looked very pale. She was hauntingly beautiful. The door closed, leaveing them both alone. For sometime they just stood there. Here eyes held no emotion what so ever.

"I have missed you, my love." Christian walked towards her. "Each day without your sweet presence had been like a year. Each night without you, a century."

"The night I spent with you seemed more like a thousand years in hell." she answered him coldly.

O'Malley looked deep into her eyes, and said, "I am only going to say this once. It it something that I rarely say to anyone in my lifetime, Naksh. I am sorry, my love. I am not used to being defied by anyone, and you angered me very much the other night. Angered me so greatly that I foolishly sought to cruelly force you to my desires. In doing so I hurt and frightened you, and for that I am deeply sorry. I will say no more on it. We will begin anew, but one thing you must understand about me is that I am your master. You will obey me as do all my women. I will try, however, never to ask of you that which will hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." she answered him tonelessly.

"Good," he said, "and from now on, Naksh, each time you enter this chamber you will remove your garments. I want to enjoy your beauty whenever we are together like this."

Alessa moved her hands to the small buttons on her gown. Her instincts were all telling her to yell and throw things at this man that was now her master. But it was as if her spirit was broken. All the life and shine in her eyes were gone. She felt hallow. Alessa allowed her gown to gave soundlessly to the floor.

"Very good, love." O'Malley said, and he picked her up and placed Alessa on the bed. "You are learning your place now. Continue to please me, and you will live the rest of your life quite comfortable." He traced his finger along her cheek bone, then kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"I..." Alessa felt a tear prick her eye.

"Say it, my love."

"I...I belong to you...master..." she whispered.

Christian O'Malley grinned. He knew he would eventually break her. He felt no guilt, no remorse for his actions. If anyone ever tried to take away what belonged to him, he would kill them.

_(A/N: Another chapter down. -)_


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N: I've kept on meaning to say this, but never got around to it. I would like to thank everyone who's been keeping up with this story, and those who sent in their reviews!! LUV YA'S!!!!! And now, chapter 10. Enjoy!!)_

Disclaimer: Own nothing...Grrr... :P

Chapter 10

The Island was finally beginning to come into view. Abel breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the green land up ahead. Behind him were a dozen soldiers from the Empire, and the Duchess of Kiev. It took awhile, but the Priest was able to convince Esther and Ion to wait back at the Moldova Mansion. He gave his word that he wouldn't return without their daughter.

'Hang on a little longer.' Abel thought to himself. 'I'm coming, Alessa.'

"So, Father," Lady Kiev approached him from behind. "Do you have a plan?"

"We go in." he replied. "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. Today we bring Alessa home!"

"And what will you do about O'Malley? Kill him on the spot?"

Abel shook his head. "No, Asta. As much as I would like to, he must be brought in to face his judgment."

Asta's only respond was a nod of the head. She felt the same as the Priest did. If Christian O'Malley did in fact hurt Alessa, than she would want to kill him also. To the Duchess, Alessa was like the daughter she never had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian O'Malley had never felt more content in his entire life. He lived in the mighty empire of Byzantium, and his Island was home to some of the most beautiful women in the world. All of whom was devoted to him, each of whom loved. He was also a favorite of his Empress. Christian looked onto his right and saw his red haired Naksh. She was dressed in a short burgendy gown that barely covered her hips. Her hair was parted down the middle and loose about her back. Gelfem painted her eyes in black shadows, and with her pale skin, Alessa looked like a ghost.

A servant bent low offering him a platter of perfect fruits. He turned to Alessa, and smiling she reached out to the tray to take the fruit knife upon it, and plunged it into his chest. The room erupted into screaming pandemonium, and Alessa knew her time had come.

Christian couldn't believe that she attacked him despite the evidence of his own eyes. The knife was lodged within his flesh, and already blood was seeping out from around it. Shakir was roughly dragging Alessa from the room. She was weeping wildly in her frustration at having failed to kill him, but at least now, they will give her what she wanted. Death.

_"No!"_ Christian's voice was weak, but clear. "I want her here!" The room was quickly cleared of all but Alessa, Shakir, and O'Malley. A doctor entered the room and approached Christian. He quickly examined the O'Malley, and then he said to him.

"I must take the knife out, and there will be some blood, but the wound is not serious. Your assailant missed your heart by a wide margin, and no other vital organ or artery has been cut. Have i your permission to remove the weapon?"

Christian nodded, and with no further delay the doctor drew the knife carefully from the O'Malley's chest. Almost at once the wound began to bleed, and the doctor disinfected and stitched it close. Christian was then propped back up, and his eyes sought for, and found Alessa.

"Bring her here to me." he whispered for he was weak with shock, and blood loss.

Shakir too the girl roughly by the arms and brought her foward.

"_Naksh,_" he said softly, and when she raised her head to look at him he was astounded by the hatred in her eyed which reached out to him. "But I loved you, Naksh."

_"Love?"_ Alessa burst into hysterical laughter. "Love," she repeated bitterly. "You, O'Malley, do not know the first thing about love! Lust is your metier! If you truly understood love, then you would not have taken me from my home, and my family. I could never love you! You disgust me, you bastard! I hate you! I hated it every time you touched me! My only regret is that I did not succeed in killing you, _my master!_ I chose both the wrong time, and the wrong weapon, and I had no time in which to kill myself! Now, however, you must kill me, and if you really feel anything for me then that will be my revenge upon you! You will go to your grave knowing that you were responsible for my death!" And Alessa burst out laughing, a chilling sound that sent a shiver down the spines of all in the room.

Christian groaned with agony at her words. Never had he been spoken to like this by any of his women. "Confine her to her rooms!" he ordered, and fell back exhausted with the effects his words had cost him. There were tears in his eyes as they took her from his sight.

Shakir approached his master. "She must die for this crime!" he said.

Gelfem sat beside her lord and stroked his head. "She is mad. Naksh must be sent away."

"...Perhaps." replied Christian. "Perhaps if I give her some time, she might-"

"No!" Shakir said sternly. "By tomorrow, the entire palace will know what Naksh said to you, master. With every hour Naksh continues to live the tale will grow. There is no such forgiveness for this."

O'Malley closed his eyes and fell asleep in Gelfems arms. He knew what Shakir would do, and he would rather not be awake to witness it. He did love the Princess, and thought she loved him in return. How could he have been so wrong?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shakir walked up the stairs to Alessa's rooms, a potion in one hand. He would drug her, put her body in a sack, then throw her in the water. It was the way of dealing with such treason on the Island. Those who disobeyed were drowned. Some still awake in their sacks as their were tossed in the river.

Shakir entered the room and saw Alessa sitting on the edge of her bed. He went over and took a goblet of water and poured the potion into it.

"Here, Naksh." he offered the cup to her. "Drink this and it will be done."

Without a word, Alessa took the cup and downed it. She began to feel suddenly dizzy, then she fell on the bed. Shakir moved to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. 'Such a pity.' he thought. 'Stupid girl...' Suddenly, loud shouts were heard through the Palace as guards stormed the grounds.

Shakir looked out through a window and saw a rather large ship docked with the seal of the Empress on its sides. 'Well,' he thought. 'Looks like they found her.' He then left Alessa's room to inform his master.

Father Nightroad, along with others, stormed the Palace looking for the missing Princess. He stopped when he saw her sprawled on a bed.

"Alessa!" he ran to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but she looked so pale and much thiner. Carefully, Abel picked her up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded O'Malley.

Abel turned to see a young man being helped to walk by a guard. Abel placed Alessa back down on the bed and stood infront of Christian. "I'm here on behalf of the Empress." he said as calmly as he could. "Are you Christian O'Malley?"

"I am."

"Then, you are under arrest in the kidnapping of Alessa Fortuna, Princess of Albion." he replied. "You are ordered by the Empress to surrender and return to her majesty's Palace at once."

"The hell I will!" O'Malley said, now angry. How dare this man enter his estate, and attempt to take what belonged to him. Even though Alessa was about to be sentenced to death, he refused to let this man take her away from him. Christian summoned all the strength he could and lunged at the Priest, dagger in his hand.

Abel avoid the attack easily and pointed his gun in Christian's stomach. He fired one shot, and O'Malley hit the floor dead. Slowly a pool of blood began to flow from under him.

The Priest turned back to Alessa and picked her up again. "I'm here," he whispered. But she didn't stir.

"Father!" Lady Kiev ran towards him. "Thank God you found her."

"Yes."

"I am bringing the slave women back with us." she said. "We will free them, and send them home."

Abel only nodded. His eyes not leaving Alessa's face as he walked out of the little palace, and back towards the ship.

_"Alessa..." _He bent his head down and kissed her forehead.

_(A/N: Here's another chapter down. I hope everyone likes this one! I wrote it quick and didn't have time for a spell check, so if there is any errors...oops.. Allysien)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alessa was slowly rousing, but she did not open her eyes. As her brain began to function she remembered being handed a cup of water which she had assumed was laced with some kind of poison, and indeed she had welcomed death. Better death than being bound to O'Malley for the rest of her life.

She drew in a long, deep breath, and slowly let it out again. Where was she? Why had she been spared? Or had she? Perhaps the water had just contained a sleeping potion to keep her quiet while some refined torture was devised prior to her execution. Christian, of course, would want to be involved in that. Gelfem, however, had told her of how a slave girl had once displeased him so greatly that he had personally beaten her to death. A shudder raced through her body, and Alessa opened her eyes.

_A ship? Why was she in a ship's cabin?_ Then she suddenly remembered! Seren had also told her once that some women were also drowned! She was going to be drowned alive! Frightened, Alessa sat bolt upright, and shrieked, "_No!!_"

Abel, across the room seated in the window seat heard the animal-like sound that came from the bed, and leaping up he hurried across the room into her line of vision.

"Alessa!" he called. "It's alright, Alessa!"

Terrified, she scrambled back across the bed, her hand outstretched as if to fend him off. Her eyes were dull, unfocused, an filled with fear. "No!" she repeated. "No!"

"Alessa!" Abel persisted. "Look at me! It's Abel!"

_Abel?_ What had she heard? Alessa attempted to gain control of the awful fear that was engulfing her. She forced herself to hear the voice. She forced her eyes to focus.

"Abel?" she said. "Abel! Oh God, is it really you?"

He reached out to enfold her. "Yes," he whispered. "It's really me. You're safe now, Alessa."

Tears spilled out of her eyes as Alessa wrapped her arms around the Priest. She sobbed softly against him. What was going on? Was it real? Alessa cried until her tears finally stopped. Abel looked down and saw that she had a blank expression on her face.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"It doesn't matter right now." he said. "You're safe and we are on our way back to the Empire."

"The O'Malley!" she shouted, looking up at him. "What happened with Christian O'Malley?"

"He's dead now."

"Oh, God... I killed him." she whispered.

"What?"

"I killed him. Before you came, I stabbed him with a knife." Alessa felt herself becoming weepy again.

"You didn't kill him, Alessa." Abel took her by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "When I found you, you were drugged into a sleep. O'Malley came, we fought, and I killed him. I shot him with my gun. You are not responsible for his death."

Alessa was shocked. She tried, but couldn't form any words to say to the Priest. All these months, Alessa had given up all hope on being found. She had lost all hope of ever seeing her mother and father again. "Am I dreaming?" she asked quietly.

Abel ran a hand through her hair and said. "No. It's real. Nothing will ever harm you again, my love." he held her close again to reassure her.

_Love? _Did she hear right? The steady beat of his heart soothed the Princess, and she eventually fell back into a light sleep.

When Abel was sure she was asleep, he carefully laid her back down and covered her with a blanket. Alessa was exhausted from the stress she endured over these last couple of months. He had no idea if she would completely heal herself. Only time would give him his answers.

Abel sat down beside the sleeping girl, and touch her cheek. Then it dawned on him that he called her 'love'. Abel gave a small smile and felt his face grow a bit warm. Yes, he did love this girl, and soon he would let her know it.

_(A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the last few chapters.. :P I just wanted to get this out.)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Father Nightroad ushered the princess into her grandmother's mansion. Beside Alessa walked both Seren and Gelfen. The two slave girls clung to each other in fear. The poor girls had no idea what would become of them. With O'Malley now dead, they were sure Alessa would sell them off back into slavery.

"Alessa!"

Heads turned to see Esther running towards them, followed by her husband. Esther threw her arms around her child in a strong hug.

"Oh, my sweet girl!" she cried as she planted kisses over Alessa's face. "You're here, and you're safe..." Esther sobbed softly.

"Oh, mama..." Alessa wrapped her arms around her mother as tears appeared in her eyes.

Ion walked up to the two ladies, and took his little girl into his arms. He hugged her hard as his eyes shined with unshed tears. No words passed between them for some time. They just held each other. All these weeks that were filled with worry was now gone. The nightmare was over.

Alessa turned her head to Abel and smiled. However, she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since she awoke on the ship and saw him.

"Where is that O'Malley bastard?" demanded Ion, releasing his daughter as he turned to the Priest.

"Dead." came the reply.

"Oh," Ion turned his gaze to the other two girls that were standing in a corner. Obviously scared. "Who are they?"

"They are called Seren and Gelfen." Alessa replied. "They were my companions while I was captive."

Esther walked towards the two girls and asked. "What will you do with them, dear?"

"Mama, they were slaves." Alessa began. "They deserve to be free. I cannot bear to see them returned back to the markets." Alessa approached Seren and Gelfen. "You're safe here. Nothing will harm either of you again."

"What will you do with us, Naksh?" Seren managed to ask.

"Naksh?" Ion arched an eyebrow.

Alessa ignored her father and continued. "I will give the both of you two choices. I offer you freedom. I will see that you are well settled here in the Empire. You're life is now your own to do as you please, or you may return with me when I leave for Albion. You would be placed in my service as one of my personal maids. I cannot, I _will _not sell you back as slaves."

"Alessa..." Esther smiled at her daughter.

Gelfen was the first to reply. "We will return with you to Albion."

Seren nodded. "We will do as you say, Naksh."

"Very well." Alessa smiled. "First you must swear your loyalty to me, and me alone."

"We swear!"

"Good, and second I want you to stop calling me Naksh. I have never acknowledged it, and will never answer to the name. I am Alessa, Princess of Albion. Serve me well and you will live quite comfortably."

"Yes, my lady." came their reply.

Esther looked at her daughter and said. "Come with me now, dear. There's is much we must talk about." And she led her from the room.

"Well then," Ion smiled. "Thank you, Abel for bringing her back. I think we can all sleep easy now that Alessa is home."

"Yes." The Priest nodded. He turned to Gelfen and Seren and said. "If you two ladies will follow me, I will take you to the kitchen. You both must be hungry." Both ladies turned and left with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alessa walked out of the little room, and into the large bathroom where her mother waited. She had stripped off the clothes she arrived in from the Island of a Thousand Flowers, and now wore a simple white bath robe. Esther had thoughtfully prepared a steaming hot bath for her child to relax in.

"Step into the tub, dearest." Esther helped her daughter up the steps and into the tube. "Now, you just let me wash your back."

Alessa smiled. "Mama, I can bathe myself."

"I know, Alessa. But I want to."

Alessa smiled again and allowed her mother to scrub her back. Minutes passed and not a word passed between mother or daughter. Alessa knew why her mother wanted this time with her, but she was unsure if she could answer any questions about what had happened over the last couple months. At least not yet.

"I'm very proud of you, Alessa."

"Of what?" Alessa was brought out of her thoughts.

"Of how you dealt with the two young slave girls." replied her mother. "But, why did they call you Naksh?"

Alessa stiffened for a second, then turned her gaze toward her mother. "Naksh was a slave name." she answered slowly. "It's what Christian O'Malley called me." Alessa raised her knees to her chest as her mother began to wash her back.

"I can't imagine how you must have felt..." Esther felt her eyes sting with tears once more, but didn't allow them to fall. "I just thank God that we have you back."

Alessa only nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened on that island?"

"I..I.." Alessa shook her head. Her eyes held a haunted look to them. "I can't, mama. Please, don't make me speak about it yet..."

Esther took her daughter's face in her hands and looked at her. "I will ask no more, my love. But know that you're father and I love you and will always be here whenever you want us." She then planted a light kiss on her nose like she use to when Alessa was a little child.

Alessa stood up and her mother wrapped at towel around her small form. Esther noticed that her daughter had lost quite a bit of flesh from her, and she was much to pale.

Once dry, Esther helped her child into a light blue night gown, and tucked her into bed. "I know it's not that late, but please try and get some sleep."

"Yes, mama."

"Good girl." Esther hugged her once more and then left the room.

Alessa sat up in bed for some time after her mother left. She loved her mother dearly, but was glad when she left her in peace. _Am I really here?_ she thought to herself. Then, there was a light knock on the door. Alessa jumped out of bed and ran to open it, thinking it was probably her father coming to say goodnight. She turned the knob to see Abel standing on the other side of the door.

"Father?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no come in." Alessa stood aside and allowed the Priest to enter.

"I had hoped you would still be up." he looked at her.

"I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight." she replied. "I feel as if I've-"

Abel cut her off by taking her into his arms. "I tried to get to you sooner, Alessa." he whispered. "We just had no idea..." his voice broke.

Alessa rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms about him. "I..."

"What?" Neither of them broke their embrace.

"There was a time when I believe you wouldn't find me, Abel." Alessa pulled away from him. "I was terrified, and alone. And... I thought.." Alessa burst into tears and flung herself at the Priest. "Christian O'Malley... He did things to me. Took what was mine alone to give. He told me I was his slave. His toy. That I would never see you, or mama or papa ever again." Alessa sobbed against him. "Then he... he."

Abel was sadden by this, and made little noises to try and calm her. "It's all over now." he slowly stroked her long red hair. "I will always come for you." he tipped her face up to look at him. "Believe that."

Alessa looked into his eyes, and her tears stopped. "Who will ever want me now, Abel?" she asked quietly. "I have been raped numerous times by O'Malley. I am no better than a common whore..."

"Don't say that! Not ever!" he replied sternly.

"But it's true! What could I-"

Abel silenced her with a soft kiss on the mouth. He pulled away the moment he felt her begin to panic. Alessa's body began to shake as vile memories came running back to her. Abel just took her back into his arms and held her until she began to relax.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Alessa swallowed hard and looked back up at him again. "Don't be." she forced herself to stay calm as she reached up and touched his cheek. There were a few stray hairs loose about his face, and she tucked them behind his ear. Slowly, she stood up on her toes and brought her mouth to his. Alessa tried to make her mind think of anything else other than O'Malley. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Abel responded by putting his hands on her back. He nipped at her lips with his teeth, and then claimed her mouth once more. Soon they both pulled apart as they gasped for air. Abel traced his thumb over her damp lips and smiled. He was pleased when he saw that Alessa had a light pink glow on her pale cheeks.

"I should go now." he finally said.

"Alright."

Abel kissed her once more and then bid her good night. Alone in her room again, Alessa walked back to her bed and crawled in. In a few moments she fell asleep with Abel's name on her lips. She knew that she still loved him. But did he really love her? Or did he only kiss her because he felt sorry for her? No. She could tell by the way he held her, and the way he looked at her. There was indeed love in his eyes. And that thought warmed Alessa.

_(A/N: I'm sorry about the lateness again... I've been very busy and tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit harder to write and I'm glad with how it turned out. - Peace.)_


	13. Author's Note

A note from the author:

I would like to apologize to my readers for Duty of a Princess on the lateness of the next chapter. My story is not on hiatus. I would never do that to any of my readers.

There was a tragic death in my family and I've took time off to deal with the sudden loss. I've only just today started to write the next chapter to my story and I pray to get something out as soon as I can.

Allysien.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been 2 weeks since Alessa returned to the Moldova House. It had taken some time, but Alessa has now starting to feel like she is finally at home. The other day she saw both her parents off as they stepped aboard an airship bound back to Albion. Esther had tried to convince her daughter to return with them, but Alessa simply told them she wanted to finish off her summer in the Empire. She assured her mother that she would be fine, and with Abel by her side always watching over her, nothing bad would happen to her again.

One afternoon, Alessa walked through the house, going into each room and reaching out to touch each piece of furniture, to finger the hangings, to rub her fingers over the well-remembered carvings on the chair backs. She breathed deeply the smell of the house, the scent of flowers that filled the rooms.

Alessa moved out of and around the mansion to the gardens behind it, and slowly made her way along familiar paths among the roses, the asters, the many other flowers now in bloom. There were large fat yellow and black bumblebees drifting lazily with comfortable buzzings admist the fragrant blossoms, and it was for a brief time as if she had never been away.

Seth had been by earlier that day to see how the Princess was doing. She couldn't apologize enough for being so blind towards the O'Malley. Seth loved the man and lavished attention and gifts on him, and it grieved her greatly when she found out of his death. Seth told Alessa of how for a small moment in time, she hated the Princess for gaining his attention. And after that moment had passed, she was overcome with guilt.

"I'm so sorry." said the small girl. "Alessa, you are my friend. One of the few people in my court I trust and love. I can only beg for your forgiveness for being so blind. For behaving like a dumb, love-struck fool."

Alessa smiled and hugged the Empress. "There is nothing to forgive, Empress." Seth clung to Alessa and wept.

The two ladies sat in the parlor and talked for hours. They chatted over many things. From the weather, to news about the Empress's court. One of Seth's ladies in waiting has gotten married while Alessa was...away. Seth watched Alessa's facial expression as she went on about how her lady had fallen deep in love with another Methuselah. How beautiful the lady looked walking down the aisle to her love. Seth saw tears in the Princess's eyes as she blinked them away.

"He does love you, you know." Seth said as she took a sip of tea.

"Who?"

"You know 'who'." the young girl smiled. "I know my brother very well, Alessa. It has been centuries since I've seen him like this. His eyes light up when you come into a room. When you disappeared, he would have called down the heaven's for aid if he could. You are the most important person in the world to him." Seth giggled. "Next to me of course."

Alessa looked to the sky. "Before I was taken, I..." she sighed. "Whenever Abel was near, I would feel him. Inside, and it would throw me..."

"Do you still care for him?"

"I do." she said softly. "But, everything's different now. I am no longer that naive child I once was. I've been badly used by Christian O'Malley, and I not sure I can stand another man's touch right now."

"I understand, my friend." replied Seth. "It will be well again in time."

The two ladies continued to talk and drink their tea until the sun set. Alessa said her goodbyes to the Empress and retired to her room for the evening. Abel would be returning to Mirka's House much later in the night, and her grandmother is away with Lady Asta on Empire business.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Into the dream_

_There was a soft breeze in the air. _

_Waves crashed into the white sand._

_There wasn't a cloud in they sky as the sun shone brightly. _

_Alessa walked down the short grassy path to the sea. Her light pink summer dress was fluttering in the breeze. Her shoes held firmly in her hands. She was instantly now ankle deep in the warm sea water. The girl smiled as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. _

_Abel Nightroad nuzzled her long hair and breathed in deeply._

_"You're here..."_

_"I told you I would always find you..."_

_Alessa leaned her head back against his chest._

_Waves splashing at their feet._

_Sea gulls dove into the water to catch fish._

_"Don't ever leave me..." She turned around to see his face._

_Abel only smiled at her. _

_His eyes then became dark and he cruelly dug his fingers into her sides._

_Alessa winced at the sudden pain and looked up at Abel once more._

_Only this time his face was replaced my the devil..._

_Christian O'Malley was smiling wickedly back at her._

_"I told you, you belonged to me Naksh."_

_"NO!"_

_"You are mine. No other will ever have you."_

_Alessa struggled to break free of his grasp. "No! Never!"_

_"Mine..." he lowered his face to hers._

_Alessa screamed in terror._

Alessa woke up screaming. The door flew open and Abel ran towards the terrified girl.

"Alessa, what is it?" his voice full of concern.

"He's here!!" she sobbed.

"Who?"

"O'Malley! He's here!!" Alessa's wrapped her arms around the priest. Her entire body shaking from the nightmare.

"You were dreaming..." Abel held the girl.

"I heard his voice. I saw his face."

"Only a dream. He's dead now. He can't hurt you anymore." He tipped her face up and kissed her forehead.

Alessa opened her eyes and stared into his face. Abel's shirt was unbuttoned a little and his haid was slightly loose around him. He looked as if he'd been up for while.

"Abel... When will he stop haunting me?" she whispered.

"In time." he replied as he kissed her forehead again. "The memories will no fade until they are replaced by new ones."

New memories... Alessa looked up into his eyes again.

Yes. She loved him. Alessa brought her mouth to his and kissed the priest gently. When she felt him respond, Alessa slowly brought her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Abel wanted this girl. No she wasn't a girl anymore. Alessa is a woman. A young, vibrant, beautiful woman, and he loved her. He was now going to show her just how much.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Oh, God yes."

That was enough for Abel to hear. He slowly laid her back down on the bed, and continued to kiss her. Alessa brought her hands to the buttons of his shirt and undid them. She could feel the softness of his skin under her hand, and the curves of his strong muscles. Abel pulled her nightgown off of her and went to remove the rest of his clothing.

Alessa felt her face grow pink at the sight of his naked body. Abel laid down beside Alessa and began to journey over her body with his lips. He started up by her collarbone and moved down towards her breasts. Alessa sucked in her breath when she felt her nipple go into his mouth and sucked upon. She began to squirm the moment she felt his hands move to her lower regions and play with the flesh he found. Her hands went to tangle themselves in his hair.

Abel moved his lips to hers once more. He felt her tongue dance with his as he positioned himself between her thighs. In one quick movement he entered her. They both groaned at the same time. Alessa felt her passage being stretched to their capacity. He was enormous, and she could actually feel his bigness within her body.

Slowly he withdrew his manhood almost to its tip, and then plunged back within her. Alessa cried out, and the sound was utter passion. He repeated the motion over and over again, slowly within her honeyed flesh, pushing as deep as he could possibly go. Soon, however, he began to tire of the game as his own passion began to boil, and so his movements became quicker and quicker as he moved back and forth within Alessa.

Alessa was sobbing now with pleasure as Abel made tender love to her. Her body, passionate in its nature as O'Malley had quickly discovered, could not help but respond to her handsome priest.

Finally, Abel couldn't contain himself any long. And with a cry he poured himself into her body. Both of the shuddering and gasping to catch their breaths. He was relived when she smiled up at him.

"I love you." Alessa whispered.

"I love you."

"What do we do know?" she asked

He drew the covers over the both of them. "Rest." he murmured.

Alessa smiled once more and closed her eyes. With each minute that passed her sleep deepened.

Abel turned on his back.

"We'll make it work." he vowed. He looked over and kissed the tip of her nose.

Eventually sleep overtook the priest as well.

_(A/N: Here's chapter 13. I hope everyone enjoyed it.)_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The summer was finally beginning to end, and the fall chill was now in the air. Soon Alessa would be going back home to Albion. With the events over the summer now passed, the young Princess gained the strength to overcome them. Abel had stayed by her side since that night they made love, and Alessa had never felt so happy in her life.

Neither of them had any regrets of what they shared that night, and even though they loved each, they had not made love since that night. Alessa wanted the blessing of both her mother and father. She wanted them to accept their love for each other.

"Are you almost packed, my dear?"

"Yes, Grandmama." Alessa turned and threw her arms around Mirka in a strong hug. "Thank you for having me here."

"You are always welcome here in this house child." Mirka hugged her little one back. "We will see each other again soon." she kissed her grandchild upon both cheeks and walked from the room.

Shortly after Mirka left, Abel come into the room. "It's almost time, Alessa."

The Princess smiled and walked towards the Priest, planting a light kiss on his lips. "I will miss this house. Perhaps Grandmama will let us come back soon. Even if it's just for a short visit."

Abel ran his fingers through her red hair. "I'm sure she would. Seth would be thrilled to see you again." Alessa leaned closer to the Priest and closed her eyes. She was loving the feeling of his hand through her hair. Abel kissed her forehead and motioned for her to come with him. Soon the airship will be docking, and Alessa will be forced to say goodbye to Byzantium.

When Alessa was little she would travel with her parents and brother to the Empire for the winter holidays. But ever since little Radu was born, Mirka would travel to Albion and visit for the holidays. She would close up the House of Moldova for a month and take her servants with her.

Before boarding the airship, Alessa hugged her Grandmother once more and said her goodbyes. Once on the ship, Alessa sat and stared out of her window. Summer was finally done and soon she would be home. Albion. No words can begin to describe how much Alessa missed her country. The Palace, the Royal Gardens, the family maze. Most of all she missed her family. Her brother, Abel had written his sister saying that he wanted to go to Rome and join AX, and wanted advice on how to explain it to their parents. Alessa knew that they would be proud of him.

Alessa let out a yawn and fell back on a couch. For sometime she just stared up at the ceiling of the airship. So many other thoughts were just flooding through her head. Soon the coronation of the new Queen of Albion would start. Alessa was the eldest and would inherit the throne. It's something that she's been preparing for most of her life. Alessa had already chosen her husband. She would make Abel her King. But would Abel agree to become a King? Was this whole idea just another foolish fantasy? Alessa would make a point to speak about this to her parents and to Abel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She should be here in a fews hours!" Esther was practically bouncing in the Palace over her excitement of her daughter's return. Little Radu had been trailing after his mother all day as the Great Hall was being prepared for Alessa's return.

"Where is my sister, mama?" the little one asked, popping a sweet tart into his mouth.

"On her way home, pet." Esther turned to her son and frowned. "Enough with the sweets, Radu." she scolded, "If you do not stop eating, there won't be anything left for your sister."

Radu wiped the sugars from his mouth with his sleeve and smiled.

Ion walked through the Great Hall, ruffled his son's curly head and said. "I don't like this, Esther."

"We've already discussed this, dear." Esther put her hands on her hips and turned to her husband. "Alice and Liam have always wanted a link between Ireland and Albion for sometime, and now that our daughter is of age, it's time she ge's settled down. Alice wrote me a letter and said that their eldest son, Robin, would like to meet our daughter."

"Yes, I will agree to a meeting Esther, but I will not force our daughter into an arranged marriage." Ion wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Do you remember the last arranged marriage you attended?"

Esther turned to her husband and smiled. "I do, but this is different. Alessa and Robin are of the same age, and he is such a nice young man." Esther giggled. "And very handsome."

Ion tightened his grip on his wife. "Are you trying to make me jealous, woman?"

"Maybe a little." Esther grinned.

Ion dipped his head and claimed her mouth with his. He was still able to send chills up her spine. Esther moved to put her arms around her husband's neck when she saw something in the corner of her eye. There was Radu, climbing up a table and grabbing at the tarts and cakes.

"Shoo! Away with you!" Esther chased Radu from the Hall, but not before he could grab another cake and stuffing it in his mouth. Turning back to her husband, Esther continued, "Perhaps our child will like the man. It would make me very happy to see her safely wed and happy."

"I agree with that, my dear. However, lets not force anything on her. Alessa is just returning home. We must give her time to settle back in her home before we through a possibility of a husband to her."

Esther walked over to her husband and placed a light peck on his cheek. "All right, my love."

"Mama! Papa! She's back!" Radu came running towards his mother and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go welcome our Princess back." Ion smiled and lifted his son up over his head and placed Radu on his shoulders. The little boy laughed happily and played with his fathers blond hair.

Alessa ran through the corridors until she entered the Great Hall. Seeing her mother's arms open, Alessa threw herself into her warm embrace, inhaling her mothers familiar scent of lavender.

"Welcome back, sweeting." Esther stroked her daughters now longer hair. She noticed that Alessa had grown a bit over the summer and was now taller.

"Mama, I missed you!"

"And what about me, little girl?" Ion approached his eldest from behind.

Alessa smiled and threw her arms around her fathers neck. "Of course, Papa. I missed you as well."

"Welcome home, Alessa." Ion mumbled into her hair.

Radu was dancing around the family reunion, and finally grabbed at his sister's gown. "What about me?" he asked.

Alessa turned and smiled at her little brother. "Radu, you've grown. I've missed you also." she bent down and picked up the boy in a tight hug, then set him back down on his feet.

"Can I have some cake now?" he asked with a cute grin. "We've waited and waited for sister, and now she's here. Can I have some sweets now?"

Ion laughed and ruffled his sons curly head again. "Fine son. Just don't go and make yourself sick."

Radu skipped over to the tables and filled his plate with pecan tarts, strawberry cakes, and different kinds of cookies.

Esther gave her husband a warning glare. "You know he's gonna make himself sick, dear, and when he does it's on you to tend to him since you can him permission to gorge himself."

Ion smirked, and guided his daughter to a table.

"Wait! Where's Father Nightroad?" asked Esther.

Alessa smiled up at her mother, "He'll be around shortly, mama. He told me to run on ahead while he got the suitcases."

Esther nodded and took a cup of tea, giving it to her daughter. "Are you glad to finally be home?"

"Oh, yes, mama. Although I will miss Grandmama and Seth, I am happy to be home." Alessa took a sip of her tea and smiled as she saw Father Nightroad enter the room. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile before sitting next to Ion.

Esther turned to the Priest and gave him a cup of sugar tea. "How was your trip back?"

"It was well, dear Esther. But my old bones are glad to be here once again." he laughed quietly.

"I am glad you're here, father." Esther began. "We have a matter to discuss and I think you will be happy."

"Esther, are you sure this is the time for this?" Ion questioned.

"What's going on, papa?" Alessa asked.

Esther turned to her daughter. "Do you remember the Liam and Alice? Well they have wanted a link between both Ireland and Albion for sometime now. Since you are now of an age, Alessa, they have asked for a marriage contract between you and their eldest son Robin."

"What?.." Was all Alessa could manage.

"Nothing is for certain yet, dear." Ion could see the shock in his daughters face.

"Nothing is certain, but the young Earl will be arriving in a day or so to meet with you." Esther continued. "With everything that happened over the summer, I would like to see you married, Alessa. I would like to see you safe."

"So you just sold me off?!" Alessa was outraged. "What am I? Some sort of trophy?! A Prize?!"

Ion reached for her hand but Alessa stood up. "Please calm yourself, Alessa."

"How could you make this contract?" she snapped. "I have never met this man, nor do I love him!"

"Alessa, sit!" Esther ordered. Her daughter sat. But she was still not going to give into this matter. "When Robin comes to Albion, you will meet with him, and you will not be rude to him."

"I will _not_ marry this man, mama!" she turned to her father. "Papa, please reason with her!"

Ion ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Alessa," he began, "I agree with your mother over the matter of you getting married." he glanced over to his wife. "But I do not agree to a forced marriage."

"Thank you, papa."

"I'm not done yet child." he said sternly. "I want you to meet with this Earl as well. Meet with him, make an attempt to be nice. But if you don't find him appealing, then there will be other suitors."

Alessa turned to the Priest. More than anything she wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell her parents that she loves only him. But the look the Priest was giving her told Alessa that now is not the time or the place.

"Alessa, soon the Coronation will be upon us. Soon you will be the new Queen. A Queen needs a King." Esther sighed. "Both you and the young Earl are of the same age. He is a nice young man, well educated of the world, very handsome."

"Does he know that I am part Methuselah? Does that not disgust him, mama?"

"All of Alice's children were raised with respect towards the Methuselah. Robin knows of your heritage and holds no predijuce."

"But..."

"Meet with him, Alessa." came the shocking words from the Priest.

Alessa looked up with questioning eyes directed towards Abel. She couldn't believe this. He was actually encouraging her to meet with another man. What was going on? Alessa could feel tears prickled her eyes but forced them away. She would show no weakness in this matter.

"Yes, meet with him." Esther smiled. "Who knows. The both of you might fall in love at once!"

"I doubt it..." Alessa mumbled.

"What was that, dear?" her father asked.

"I said, I will meet him." Alessa stood up and began walking away.

"Alessa!" Abel called after her.

"It's getting very crowded in here!" she shouted back and once out of the room, she bolted towards her rooms. Locking the door behind her, Alessa leaned against the door and wept.

_I've been sold off... again..._


	16. Chapter 15

_(A/N: Still don't own anything... Other than the few characters that I created for this story :P)_

Chapter 15

Slowly eyes began to open. Alessa had no idea of when she managed to fall asleep, or how she got to her bed. She rolled over, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. The gown she wore to travel in was now completely rinkled. It had to have been at least 3 or 4 in the morning. The Palace was still and the full moon shone through the large windows but the bed.

There was a soft rap at her door.

Alessa pulled the covers over her head thinking it was either her mother or father. Probably looking to try to convince her that an arranged marriage is a 'good' idea.

There was another rap at the door followed by a soft voice calling to her.

"It's me."

Alessa crawled out of her bed and went to turn the door knob. Abel was standing in the dark hall.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Alessa stepped aside. Her room seemed smaller with Abel in it. He prowled about, examining her books on the shelves, and the paintings on the walls. Alessa followed close behind, waiting for him to talk to her, to hold her, kiss her. To tell her that everything will be alright.

Finally he took a seat in a chair facing the fireplace. Immediately Alessa sat in his lap and kissed him as long as she dared. When she drew back, surprised by her own boldness, Abel looked hard at her.

"Alessa, we need to talk seriously about what happened this evening."

Alessa remembered the Priest encouraging her to meet with this Earl of Ireland. This Robin Fitzgerald. She was both hurt and angered by the tone in his voice when he told her to meet with him. Alessa stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at the Priest.

Abel tried but failed in containing his laughter. Alessa looked so damn adorable when she was furious that he couldn't help but laugh. His laughter, however died quickly when Alessa kicked him in the leg. Hard enough to leave a bruise come morning.

"You want to talk, yet you find my anger funny!" she hissed. "How dare you not stick up for me against this whole marriage nonesense, Abel."

"What would you have me say in front of you parents?" he asked, now standing. "Do you think they'd like it if I said _'Alessa can't marry Ireland, because she has already giving herself to me?'_ Your father would have my head." he sighed.

"Abel..." she whispered. "Do you love me?"

Abel reached out and took her into his arms. "In all my years Alessa, I have never loved anyone as strongly as I do you."

The Princess looked up into his eyes. "Then leave with me. Tonight."

"What?"

"Let's leave this Palace." she gave him a small smile. "I don't care where we go. We'll be together."

"We can't do that." Abel shook his head.

"Why not?"

"It would devastate your parents for starters." He ran his fingers through her long red hair. "After everything that they've been through, and finally getting you safely home, it would break your mothers heart if you disappeared again. I know more than anyone how much you love your family, and Albion. If I took you away, in the end you would come to despise your decision, and possibly despise me."

"I could never despise you, Abel." Alessa pressed her head into his chest and relaxed into his arms. "You're right though. Papa wouldn't stop until he found us, and Mama would be furious."

He kissed her forehead, and for a few minutes they just stood there. Silently holding each other.

"So... What do we do now?" Alessa whispered.

Abel let out a sigh. He had no idea what to say to easy the Princess. He had a dreadful thought of the outcome of this whole Coronation that's fast approaching.

"I'm not sure." he led her back towards her large velvet bed. "First, I think I should leave you. It's very late and you still need to change out of that gown of your's."

Alessa nodded and turned her back on him. Lifting up her red hairs she smiled. "Could you unlace me, please?"

Abel chuckled softly, and moved his finger to loosen the laces. One by one he pulled them free exposing Alessa's bare shoulders. Then he stopped. He bent over and pressed his lips lightly on her skin, and Alessa gave a tiny smile at the touch of his lips.

"Goodnight then, Alessa."

Alessa turned and watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Abel..." she whispered softly.

In the hall, Abel leaned against the Princess's door, running a hand through his silver hair.

_'I'm sorry, Alessa... Soon I'll have to let you go.' _He gave out a tired sigh. _'Lord, please give me strenght.'_ He prayed, as he slowly made his way down the corridor.

_(A/N: Sorry it's a tad short this time around :P)_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_(A/N: I think this story will soon be coming to an end. I'm finding it hard to get hit with inspiration.. :( Happy readings!)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Trinity Blood... :(

The next few days seemed to pass uneventful for Alessa. She had begin to settle back into her old regular routine of lessons with her tutor. Normally she would ditch her lessons and run off somewheres were her tutor couldn't find her, but now it didn't seem worth the effort.

Esther and Ion were both very excited at the possibility of a royal wedding.

"What are you up to, sweeting?" Ion walked into one of the many rooms in the Palace were his wife was stitching up a white lace unto a gown.

Esther turned to face him and lifted up the dress. "Do you recognize this, Ion?" she asked with a grin.

Ion looked at the dress and smiled. "It's the dress you wore to our wedding."

Esther nodded and placed the gown back down. "I am having it fitted for Alessa." She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and gave him a light kiss on the mouth.

Eventually, Ion broke off the kiss and looked at his wife. "Esther, aren't you jumping the gun a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's still the chance of our daughter not liking young Robin."

Esther smiled. "But, there's also a chance of them falling in love at sight. She's stubborn for sure, and she gets that for you."

Ion burst out laughing. He knew that his daughter was very much like him in temperment, but he still had his doubts on this meeting. "Then, I'll leave this all to you, love." he bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Esther turned and watched as her husband left the room. She looked down at her wedding gown and smiled. Alessa would indeed look gorgeous in her gown. A more beautiful bride than she ever was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An airship docked in Albion and Liam FitzGerald stepped down. He smiled as he saw the familiar Palace. Liam turned his head and called back, "Hurry up lad! We wouldn't want to keep the lassies waiting!"

Another man stepped down from the ship. He was his father in minature. Robin FitzGerald was shamelessly handsome for his age. Looking a lot like his father with his dark eyes and dark hair which had a habit of falling in his eyes. Back in Ireland, Robin had been very shy with the ladies. Unsure of himself. Still unsure of himself, and how he will present himself to Albion's Princess.

"I'm here, Da."

"Finally!" Liam smiled. "It is time, lad. Yer Princess awaits."

"Do you thinks she'll have me, Da?" the young man asked.

"Of course she will, Robin. She just needs to get to know ye." replied Liam as they entered the vehicle that served as their escort to the Royal Palace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry, Alessa! Our guests will soon be arriving!" Ion called.

Alessa walked out of her room and Ion smiled. She was wearing a long violet gown. It was a simple gown but it was lovely on his daughter. Alessa decided to leave her red hair down and dressed it in tiny pearls.

"I'm ready." she mumbled.

"Let us go then." Ion offered his arm and his little girl took it. They walked the long halls and down the stairs that led to the great hall.

Alessa looked up to her father, "Where is Father Nightroad?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Ion replied. "He left very early this morning, and didn't tell anyone when he would be back."

Alessa frowned, but didn't say any more about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liam, It's great to see you again!" Esther hugged the old Duke.

Liam laughed and replied, "Ah, Lass! It does me heart good to see ye again! And ye've grown far prettier than the last time i saw ye."

Esther smiled and turned to Robin. "And you, Sir Robin, are most welcome to Albion."

Robin gave a small bow. "Thank ye, yer Majesty."

"My daughter will be here shortly, and-"

"I'm here now, mama."

All heads turned to see a lovely woman descending the stairs towards them.

Liam gasped. She looked so much like her mother with her red hair,like fire. Liam approached the girl on the bottom of the stairs, and took her hand in his.

"Princess," he kissed her hand, "I thank ye also for welcoming us." He also noticed that there was fire in her eyes as well.

Alessa gave a small smile and took the arm he offered.

'Yes,' thought Liam. 'This is going to be interesting.' And he led Alessa over to greet his son.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_(A/N: Omg... I feel really bad about the long wait for this chapter... :( I hope this chapter was worth the wait :P Happy Readings!!!)_

Robin FitzGerald couldn't help but stare at the red-haired Princess as she made her way into the Great Hall. He could actually feel himself grow warm in the face as his father brought Alessa to him.

"I would like to present my son, Earl of Lundy, Robin FitzGerald." declaired the Irish Duke.

Alessa raised her ruby eyes, and stared at the young Earl. He was a bit taller than her, and was dressed in complete formal attire.

Robin bowed to lady, "I thank ye for having me in yer land." Alessa didn't avert her eyes from his dark ones. He was indeed handsome, this young man from Ireland. She couldn't deny that.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Esther approached the pair. ''Alessa, why don't you take the Earl for a walk in the gardens? You'll have a bit a privacy to get to know one another."

Robin felt as if Alessa was searching for something in his eyes, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. Almost as if she was searching deep in his soul.

"Yes, mama." replied Alessa. "This way, Sir." and the pair disappeared out the doors.

"Is it just me, or does your lass seem... upset?" remarked Liam.

"Don't worry about my girl." Ion put an arm about his wife. "Alessa just needs to get used to the idea of Robin as a potential husband."

Liam burst into laughter at the King's words. "Well, me boy is terribly shy when it comes to the ladies. I hope yer little lass won't scare him off."

"I hope so too." mumbled Esther.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young pair made their way out of the Palace in silence. The air was cool, with an occasional slight breeze that carried to them the sensuous fragrance of the roses.

"My mother planned this garden for years," murmured Alessa. "She loves roses. It's one of the many things Papa indulges her in. He had bushes brought in from all over the world. "

Robin bent down and took a rose in his hand. The flower was plump and smelt lovely. "It's the most charming rose garden I've ever seen." replied the Earl.

"Thank you." Alessa turned to move onward through the garden.

Robin plucked the rose out of the bush and followed the Princess. He raised his hand and place the flower in her hair, right above her left ear.

Alessa stopped in her steps and turned to Robin. He simply smiled at the girl, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my lady." he said, a blush creeping across his features. "It just finishes ye, somehow." It was sweet of the Earl, and Alessa was speechless.

They continued their way through the garden. Alessa pointed out certain patches of flowers that she helped to plant as a child. Robin felt himself relaxing in her company, and began talking easily about Ireland. He spoke about his estates on Lundy Island, and about the little wild flower garden his servants tend to. The pair continued walking until their reached the hedge maze.

"This is where I would hide from my lessons." Alessa smiled.

"What?" Robin chuckled at the thought of a Royal Lady skipping her duties, and hiding out in a large maze.

"My tutors would give up easily on trying to find me in this." replied Alessa.

"I think I would be able to find ye."

"You seem very confident, my lord. Care to put a wager on it?" Alessa crossed her arms. If she played her cards right, then she could worm her way out of this 'arranged marriage'.

Robin smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"My, Lord." she began, "I know that the reason you have come to Albion is to have me as a wife. I have agreed to my parents that I would meet with you, but I do not believe I am yet ready to marry."

Robin nodded, his heart racing. "I completely understand, my lady. If I do not find ye in the maze, I will tell my father that we simply do not... 'click'." came the shocking reply from the Irishman.

"You would do that? Why?"

"I am not ready for marriage myself, I only wish to court ye."

Alessa nodded. "And if you win?"

Robin was silent for a moment. "A kiss?"

Alessa felt her heart skip a beat, she nodded. "Alright..."

Robin smiled at her. "Ye have 2 minutes."

Alessa returned the smile, and bolted through the maze. She was very confident that she stands a great chance in winning their bet. Not too many people can make their way through the maze without getting hopelessly lost.

Times up.

Robin entered the maze in search for the Princess. He began to understand how her tutors would give up on finding her. His mother, Alice, however told him how to make his way through the hedge. Robin was about to make his way around a corner, when Alessa ran right into him. Knocking them both to the ground.

Alessa looked up and saw that she was on top of the Earl.

The Earl just burst into laughter, "I found ye."

The pair managed to untangle themselves from each other and sat on the ground. Alessa was trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed.

"You won, my lord."

"Indeed." Robin stood up, and gave Alessa his hand to help her to her feet.

Alessa stared into his eyes, "Then you may claim your prize."

Robin averted his eyes, and gave a little cough.

"Is something the matter?" Alessa asked.

"No... well, yes.." replied the Earl, feeling very embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"It's just that, I've haven't... " he stammered, "I've never... with a lady before." his cheeks now red.

"Oh..." Alessa understood. "We don't have to..."

"I want to." Robin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just... don't move..."

The Earl drew his face closer to Alessa's, and closed his eyes.

Alessa seemed frozen in her place. _What was she doing? She loves Abel Nightroad..._

Robin slowly brushed his lips across hers. Her lips were silky, and he felt her mouth soften beneath his.

As if she was being controlled by another force, Alessa responded by bringing her arms around his neck, trying to depend the kiss even more. Robin grew bold, and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Alessa immediately broke the kiss and pulled away. Images of Abel Nightroad entered her mind, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Alessa?" Robin was concerned, realizing that he used her name for the first time.

Alessa turned and fled the maze and towards the Palace...


End file.
